stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Narada Davis
thumb|300px|Narada met haar man, Dominic.Narada Davis, voledige naam is Narada Davis-Archer (geboren 1976) is een Libertaanse neo soul zangeres en liedjesschrijfster. Davis is sinds 1997 gelukkig getrouwd met Dominic Archer, die zelf songwriter is, maar ook muziek produceert en gitaar speelt. Narada en Dominic hebben samen een dochter, Angie (°1998), en een zoon, True (°2000). Momenteel heeft Davis een platencontract bij MC Records. Net zoals de meeste van haar 'labelgenoten' is Engels de voertaal van haar muziek. Carrière Sinds ze ongeveer 21 was schreef Davis liedjes voor andere artiesten, voornamelijk binnen het genre van soul en R&B. Pas enkele jaren later ging ze haar nummers ook zelf brengen. In 2000 had Davis haar eerste platencontract te pakken. Al vlug had ze genoeg materiaal voor een eerste eigen album, maar de platenmaatschappij bleef, om uiteenlopende redenen, de release ervan steeds uitstellen. Ondertussen wist het label de zangeres te sussen met kleine bijdragen aan het werk van andere artiesten, maar na meer dan vijf jaar had Davis er, terecht, schoon genoeg van. Toch zou het nog enkele vervelende maanden duren voor ze op papier helemaal klaar was met het record label. thumb|left|180px Davis had begrijpelijk genoeg van de muziekindustrie en concentreerde al haar aandacht op haar gezin. Wel zou de volgende twee jaar heel af en toe een lied opduiken waaraan zij had meegewerkt. Zo verscheen in de tweede helft van 2008 het nummer 'Poet'eyes', een samenwerking met rapper Pen (Andrew Penn), van diens debuutalbum ''Mightier than the Sword'' bij de kleine platenmaatschappij MC Records. 'Poet'eyes' werd een single, die best succesvol was, rekening houdend met het feit dat het om een onafhankelijk label gaat. De single werd ook gebracht tijdens het voorprogramma van de release party voor het debuutalbum van Chassis Malicious, de hiphopgroep waar Pen deel van uitmaakt. Tijdens de repetities was MC Records-eigenaar en muziekproducent Miles Coltrane zo onder de indruk van haar stem(gebruik), dat hij op het einde van de algemene repetitie een contract aanbood. Vanuit haar ervaringen met de muziekindustrie had Davis twijfels, maar de sfeer bij het label, de visie van Coltrane, en rapper Pen wisten haar te overtuigen. Nog tijdens de voorbereiding van het feestje, tekende de singer-songwriter bij de platenmaatschappij. Een toch wel gewaagde stap voor beide partijen, want Davis is de eerste non-hiphop act bij MC Records. Debuutalbum Op dit moment is nog maar weinig geweten over haar naamloze debuutalbum. Wat zeker is, is dat haar man Dominic Archer en Soltrane de productie bijna volledig op zich zullen nemen. Het album zou verschijnen in augustus 2008. Tijdens het voorprogramma van de In Spite Of Release Party van Chassis Malicious bracht Narada Davis naast 'Poet'eyes' ook een tweede nummer met rapper Andrew Penn dat uiteindelijk overging in een solonummer door Davis. Beide liedjes, tot dan toe niet uitgebracht, werden door MC Records bevestigd als: *'(How) Peculiar ft. Pen' *'Storyteller Extraordinaire' Vermoedelijk zullen deze twee nummers op het album terug te vinden zijn. Ander werk Samenwerkingen * 'Poet'eyes ft. Narada Davis' - Pen, van zijn debuutalbum Mightier than the Sword. Zalzaa X3 right In de Zaria Kids futuristische tekenfilmserie Zalzaa X3 verzorgt Davis de stem van de lelijke maar enorm vrouwelijke cycloop-alien Ogella. Ogella is erg sociaal, komt nogal praatziek over, helpt graag anderen, maar laat niet met zich sollen; als het moet staat ze haar mannetje. Davis kreeg de rol aangeboden door MC Records-eigenaar Miles Coltrane, die de kindershow maakt onder het pseudoniem Marc Stellione. Volgens Coltrane is Davis de perfecte keuze om de op-en-top vrouw in de cycloop-alien te ontwaken. Als één van de weinigen van de oorspronkelijke cast verleende Davis ook haar stem aan hetzelfde personage in Zalzaa X3: De Film. Door de serie en de film van Zalzaa X3 is ze goede vriendin geworden met de andere castleden. Ook met Jhon Lewis. Zie ook * Andrew Penn * Zalzaa X3 * Zalzaa X3: De Film * MC Records * Muziek in Libertas Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Muzikant Categorie:MC Records